


Ridden Hard And Put Away Nowhere Near A Quest Objective

by asrundream



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Other, moon buggy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm has deep feelings for the moon buggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridden Hard And Put Away Nowhere Near A Quest Objective

**Author's Note:**

> This is unabashedly hot trash, and is also a "present" for Mikey. I fucking warned you, man.

Wilhelm's breath caught in his throat the first time he saw her. Her firm but rounded lines. Her delicate coloring. The thick, treaded rubber of her tires.

Claptrap let him take the driver's seat; he probably would've dueled for it otherwise. He slid his hand along the hard plastic of her gearshift, moving slowly at first, then faster as he learned how she liked to be handled. Sometimes she would jerk forward only to stall out. Other times she would slide into the next gear so easily it felt like they were flying. The best times were when he would touch her stick at just the right moment for her to _almost_ lurch, but he'd catch her just soon enough that she slipped smoothly into a quicker, frenzied speed. That, he decided, was how he best liked to ride her. Hard, fast, and a little bumpy.

He might've driven her once or a hundred times. To him, it made no difference; each time was a new, exhilarating experience like he'd never felt before. He found himself constantly hoping, even praying he'd get to touch her just once more.

Wilhelm never loved another as much as he loved his Moon Buggy.


End file.
